


Meet the Hargreeves Siblings

by AmyR



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison Hargreeves is awesome, Also Bens not in this, And this is in Patch's PoV, Because he's only from Klaus PoV, Ben Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Ben Hargreeves is Dead, Big Brother Diego, But Klaus is barely in it, Detained Klaus, Diego Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Drugs, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, Good Sister Vanya Hargreeves, He's my baby tho, How Do I Tag, I hit the limit on the summary, I'll update soon, Klaus Arrested, Klaus Hargreeves Deserves Better, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, Klaus is a mess, Luther Hargreaves is a good bro, Luther is a big softie, My First Work in This Fandom, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Diego Hargreeves, Sibling Love, So i cant add anymore, So i hope what's there is good enough, Sorry if i disappointed you, Substance Abuse, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Work In Progress, but i hope you still read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-26 12:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyR/pseuds/AmyR
Summary: Klaus is found passed out by a confused Patch and Beaman. When Diego comes to get him, refusing to divulge who the unconcious man was, things get weird.At least the first time.The second time, it was a different person.And then the third.Then the fourth.Until finally, explanations are demanded.________|#2|Beaman nodded, Diego appearing just as Patch left. He had the scrawny man slung over his shoulder, and a grin on his face."Wait. I need to know his name and relation," Beaman said.Diego stopped, hesitating.________|#7|"It's Vanya," she said, distractedly. "I'm sorry. Do you have a phone I could borrow?"Whoever she called picked up quickly, and she mumbled a few quiet words."What is your relation?""He's my brother."________|#1|"Hello," greeted Beaman, clearly intimidated."I've come to collect my brother Klaus.""Sorry, who are you?"A gigantic hand was held out."The name's Luther."________|#3|"Hello. I'm here for my brother Klaus.""Name?" Asked Patch warily."Allison Hargreeves.""...The movie star?"Explanations were long overdue.





	1. #2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Only See Each Other at Arrests and Bails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490522) by [Icestorm238](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icestorm238/pseuds/Icestorm238). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |#2|
> 
>  
> 
> Beaman nodded, Diego appearing just as Patch left.
> 
> He had the scrawny man slung over his shoulder, and a grin on his face.
> 
> "Wait Diego. I need to know his name and your relation," Beaman said professionally.
> 
> Diego stopped in his tracks and hesitated.

"What are we gonna do about the latest one we pulled in? I don't think he's even awake yet," Beaman asked, tossing his empty coffee cup into the trash beside her desk.

Detective Eudora Patch thought of the unconscious druggie they had pulled off the streets. They had stumbled across him during an investigation in the area, out cold and propped against a wall in an alley.  
She had attempted to wake him, but it had proven unsuccessful, so they had decided to just leave him in holding, unconscious.

She shrugged.  
"He's still out. So there's nothing we can do until he wakes up. He's not on file. No name, address or family to contact. No sort of records. So we just have to wait until he wakes up to tell us," she said.

Beaman nodded and slumped back against his chair. The drug ring they had been investigating had been a lost cause, only returning with the unconscious man. He hoped that he would give them some sort of clue to the ring, but he had yet to wake and Beaman was seriously bored.

"So," he said, shifting closer to Patch, causing her to glance up at him. "You heard from Diego lately?" He asked, knowing fully well that it was a touchy subject.

She rolled her eyes, showing her annoyance at the man in question, but couldn't help the small smile that curled the corners of her mouth.  
"Why would I?" She asked sharply.

She had seen Diego a couple nights ago, when she had run into him at a crime scene. But she didn't want to admit that. Beaman was already convinced that she was still in love with the man. If he found out that she let him get away with tampering with a crime scene and countless other petty crimes, she would never hear the end of it.

Beaman shrugged, honestly having no particular motivation behind the question.  
"No reason," he said, moving back to his desk where he began to rearrange the pencils for the third time.

He would kill for another coffee. 

"Really Chuck? You sure it isn't because you missed me?" Came a disembodied voice from behind him.

Beaman spun in his chair, startled at the voice.

"Ramirez," Patch said coldly, greeting Diego.

"Hey Eudora. Nice to see that you missed me," he chuckled softly, eyes taking in her features.

"Diego!" Greeted Beaman, considerably more cheerful. 

He was desperately in need of something to pass the time that wasn't paperwork. While Patch seemed unbothered by the mountain, he couldn't handle it for another minute.

Diego grinned at the man, understanding his predicament.

"So, I heard that you guys brought in some druggie a couple hours ago?" He questioned, strolling in and perching on the edge of Patch's desk.

She glared up at his grin, but said nothing avout it, instead telling him that he shouldn't have all his knives on display in the precinct and if he did again, she would confiscate them.

Diego grin widened but nodded dutifully.

"How did you know about the druggie?" Beaman questioned.

Diego shrugged.  
"I head you guys say it," he said dismissively.

Beaman narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but found no reason to contest his answer. He had no idea how long Diego had been eavesdropping.

••-••

That had been only partially the truth.  
Pogo had told him that Klaus hadn't returned home hours after he had left. For the old ape to feel it necessary to approach Diego with something like that, it meant that something had happened to his brother. And the last time it was after Klaus had nearly OD'd and had wound up in the hospital. Diego was determined to not let that happen again, especially after witnessing his brothers reaction to all the souls trapped in the space.

 

With the apocalypse averted, the Hargreeves siblings were living together in the Academy, trying their best to get along. It was rocky terrain, but things were steadily getting better, and Diego found himself looking out more than usual for Klaus and Vanya. 

It was his old protectiveness over his 'little' siblings returning from when they were children, and Diego was more than okay with that.

So here he was, in the police station, ready to haul Klaus' skinny, drugged up *ss back home.

••-••

He saw Eudora narrow her eyes suspiciously at him as well, but she made no comment.

"Well, we found him in an alley off 5th, unconscious and sleeping in the gutter. We couldn't wake him, so we just threw him in a cell until we can find out his name. 'Cuz naturally this guy isn't on file. With absolutely no record," Beaman sighed. 

He probably shouldn't be telling Diego all that, but what the heck.  
It was Diego.  
He would just steal the file if he wanted to know.

"So why are you here?" Eudora finally asked him, piercing gaze meeting his.

Diego grinned mischeviously.  
"I came for the druggie," he stated simply.

Patch furrowed her brow.  
"What?"

Diego lifted an eyebrow, silently laughing at her confusion.  
"I came to get the passed out guy you guys have in holding," he repeated.

"Why?" Asked Beaman.

Diego shrugged.  
"Secret," he said mischeviously.

Eudora opened her mouth to argue, but Diego cut her off before she could.

"Come on. What are you guys gonna charge him for? Posession. I doubt he has any on him. Did you find any? Consumption? That's fair. But seriously, you wanna file all that for something as insignificant as that?" Diego asked, eyes focusing deliberately onto Beaman.

Beaman seriously considered it, especially since Eudora rolled her eyes, tuning out both of them.

"That is true. Fine. Take him. But you owe me," he said hastily, causing Patch's head to snap up.

"What? No!" She exclaimed as Diego grinned cheekily and basaically sprinted to the holding area.

"Why?" She asked Beaman angrily.

He sighed  
"I don't know. I was bored and really didn't want to file away all that stuff."

Patch rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
"At least find out his name and why Diego wants him when he comes out," she said exasperatedly, standing up and going for a coffee.

Beaman nodded, Diego appearing just as Patch left.

He had the scrawny man slung over his shoulder, and a grin on his face.

"Wait Diego. I need to know his name and your relation," Beaman said professionally.

Diego stopped in his tracks and hesitated.  
"Klaus," he said finally. 

"Any last name?"

Diego shrugged and shook his head.

"What is that? You don't know or he doesn't have one?" Beaman asked, furrowing his eyebrows at Diego.

He shrugged again.

Beaman sighed, but drew a dash.  
"Relation?"

Again Diego shrugged, unwilling to divulge the information.

"Come on Diego. You gotta give me something," he said, suddenly tired.

He really needed another cup of coffee.

"Look. How about I go get you the cup of coffee that you so desperately need, and we both forget that this whole thing ever happened," Diego offered.

Beaman considered it. It was an attractive offer, albeit suspicious.

"I'll even get it from the diner down the road that you like. And a donut. Please," he begged.

Beaman sighed heavily.  
"Okay. Go quickly before Patch sees you," he said wearily.

Diego grinned gratefully, racing out through the double doors.


	2. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> |#7|
> 
> "I'm sorry ma'am. If you give me a name and a contact number, we'll be in touch with you when you can collect Mr. Klaus," Beaman said with a smile. 
> 
> "It's Vanya," she said, distractedly. "I'm sorry. Do you have a phone I could borrow?"
> 
> Whoever she called picked up quickly, and she mumbled a few quiet words that neither detective could distinguish.
> 
> •-•
> 
> "What is your relation?"  
> "He's my brother."
> 
> ____________________________________________

The next time the same druggie was pulled in, he was at least conscious.

But Beaman didn't know if that was for the better or for the worse. 

The man rambled on to thin air, having concerning one sided conversations.  
And he also never shut up. 

The constant noise was starting to get on Beaman's nerves. He would have forgiven him if he would at least answer the questions he was asked, but instead would completely ignore everything spoken to him.

So after another 4 hours with the same, now conscious, detainee, they still knew a grand total of one (1) thing, and that was his name as Diego had told them last time.

With a sigh, Beaman dropped exhaustedly into his chair. Coffee just didn't seem to last with him, as he tossed the empty cup into the trash.

"That bad, huh,?" Patch asked, not even trying to hide a snicker.

The look of pain she received in return was greatly satisfying after he had let the man leave, without finding out anything the he was supposed to.

"Hello?" Callled a timid voice, interrupting their exchange.

Patch looked up to see a small, rather lost looking lady peering into the room.  
She gestured her forward.

"Hello. I'm looking for a Detective Patch and Beaman," she stated. "The person at the front desk told me that they would be around here," she said, glancing around the room.

"Yup. That's us," Beaman said cheerfully. "How can we help?"

The poor woman was clearly uncomfortable, and he wasn't the type to make her more so.

"Um. I was told that you guys had Klaus?" She more asked than said.

Patch furrowed her eyebrows.  
Who was this?  
Just how many people would wander in looking to get this 'Klaus' out of jail?

"I'm sorry. I cannot divulge that information to you at this moment," she said pleasantly.

"But. I was told that I could come collect him..." she trailed, growing more and more fidgety.

"I'm sorry ma'am. If you give me a name and a contact number, we'll be in touch with you when you can collect Mr. Klaus," Beaman said with a smile. 

"It's Vanya," she said, distractedly. "I'm sorry. Do you have a phone I could borrow?"

Patch looked suspiciously at the little lady, but motioned the phone toward her nonetheless.

She thanked her softly, swiftly dialling a number. Whoever she called picked up quickly, and she mumbled a few quiet words that neither detective could distinguish. The only thing the made out as a quickly mumbled 'love you'at the very end of their conversation.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I have a few questions for you if you don't mind," Eudora said quickly, studying her face.

The woman, Vanya, paused briefly before she nodded.  
"Would you please state your name, the name of the detainee and your relation," she questioned.  
"Your full names," she added.

Vanya cocked her head, thinking it over.

"My name is Vanya Hargreeves. And that's Klaus..." she quieted.

Her eyes frantically searched the area, looking for assistance. She knew better than to reveal Klaus.  
As much as she wished it didnt, her book still existed and so did the academy, and the name Klaus Hargreeves was too risky to hope that neither detective knew it.  
Her eyes landed on the piece of paper on the desk.

"Klaus?" Patch prompted.

"Klaus White," she said, voice sounding more confident than she actually was. "And he's my brother. Adopted," she explained quickly.

Eudora nodded, quickly writing down what she had just been told. She was a lot more forthcoming with information than Diego was, and Eudora intended to make the most of it.

"Any other siblings? Parents? Spouse? Next of kin?" She asked, going after the questions the woman seemed more comfortable answering.

Vanya hesitated, before shaking her head no.  
"None."

None of the academy students had any sort of record. Dear old dad had taken care of that for them. So she knew she had to be careful with what she said.

"Address?" 

Vanya hesitated once again. What was she supposed to say?

Eudora sensed her reluctance, deciding to come back to that question.

"Are you aware that this is Mr. White's second offence?"  
"Unofficially," Beaman added softly, but Vanya heard it.

She smiled slightly and nodded.  
"Yeah. I know."

"Hm," Patch hummed.

There was a question, the answer to which she wanted to know.

"Is there any relation to a Diego Ramirez? Either you or Mr. White?"

Vanya's head cocked slightly to the side, seeming confused.  
"Diego... Ramirez?" She asked softly.

Eudora raised a eyebrow, but nodded.

"Yes. I was called," announced Diego suddenly, sporting a mischevious grin, strolling into the room unannounced.

"Why are you here Diego?" Patch asked him aggravatedly.

"Came for Klaus again," he said simply, coming to stand beside Vanya.

Neither detective missed how she seemed to relax with Diego's presence, and Patch made a mental note to question him on that later.

"Diego. Come on. I can't just ignore it again. This is the second time," Beaman argued while Eudora allowed her thoughts to travel.

She wondered if Vanya was his girlfriend. She didn't seem like Diego's type. But then, did she really know Diego's type?  
A burst of jealously ran through her, one which she quickly snuffed out.

She and Diego were broken up. He could do whatever he wanted.

Was she his sibling?  
They didn't look anything alike. Like at all.  
Adopted maybe?  
It seemed unlikely, as in all the time they had been dating, he had never mentioned any family other than his mother.

Patch groaned slightly, a headache forming.

She tuned in again to the conversation the was happening.

"What if I buy you coffee again? Or, later, we could head down to the bar? Drinks on me," Diego was offering, arms waving animatedly.

Vanya held onto one of his arms, clearly uncomfortable being here.  
For some reason, the sight made Patch feel worse.

Beaman sighed, but shook his head.  
"I can't allow that to happen again Diego. I could loose my job!"

Patch's head began pounding the more she listened, finally deciding that she couldn't take it anymore. 

"You know what Diego. If you get me a coffee, you can take him. Just leave, please," she practically begged.

Diego stilled, concerned eyes focusing on her.  
"You okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded quickly, waving her hand in dismissal.  
"Yes. Now just get me a coffee. A good one."

Diego nodded abruptly, not allowing Eudora's moment of leniency to pass.

He stepped away from their desks, pulling Vanya with him. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a couple bills and handing it to Vanya. His hand stilled midair however, and he looked over toward the detectives.

"Is Klaus awake?"

Patch nodded, waving her hand dismissively again.

"Okay. Here. Two black coffees from Griddy's. And two donuts," he told Vanya, handing her the money and his car keys.

She nodded and practically raced out of the precinct.

Diego shot the detectives a smile before going over to the holding area once again.

As soon as he disappeared from view, Beaman turned to Patch.  
"Why'd you do that?"

She shrugged, turning to face him as well.  
"How do you think Diego's involved with those two?" She asked him.

Beaman shrugged as well.  
"Honestly, when he first came for this dude, I had assumed they were either brothers, best friends or lovers," he said casually, causing Patch to choke on her saliva.

"Lovers!?" She asked in complete confusion.

Beaman nodded sagely.  
"I agree. I mean think about it. Diego said once that he had no family. He's too antisocial to have a best friend. Especially one that we've never met. So the only explanation would be lovers."

Patch stared at him. The logic was so flawed yet still so logical.

"But what about the woman? Vanya?" She asked.

Beaman shrugged again.  
"I don't know about that. Maybe she and Diego are the lovers, and he came to get Klaus because it's his girlfriend's brother?" He speculated, saying exactly what Eudora didn't want to hear.  
"That does seem like a very Diego thing to do. And we did hear her say 'love you'over the phone," he added. "Assuming that it was him she'd actually called."

Eudora's heart dropped. She hadn't really expected Diego to get another girlfriend. Sure she wasn't very nice to him, but that didn't mean he could get another girlfriend.

She groaned and dropped her head onto her arms on her desk. The headache was killing her. She just wanted this whole thing to be over with.

"Diego, I didn't OD this time," they heard an annoyed voice arguing, followed by a weary sigh.

"I believe you Klaus. But you got arrested again. This is the second time. They're not gonna let me take you a third," Diego warned.

Klaus remained silent as the duo rounded the corner. Diego had his arms around Klaus' shoulders supporting him to walk.

"Did Vanya get back yet?" Diego questioned them as he neared the desk.

Beaman shook his head no as he watched the pair carefully.

Diego sighed and led Klaus over to the chairs at the side of their desks where they each took one, back to back.

"Are you talking now?" Beaman asked Klaus, who was silently studying his face.

Stubbornly the man remained silent, sharp features set into a frown.

"Come on Klaus," Diego all but sighed, knocking the back of his head against Kalus'.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head and turning to send a glare to a smirking Diego.

"Oops," he laughed.

"Yeah I'm talking," Klaus muttered, more to himself than anything.

"Good. Name?" Beaman asked.

Klaus frowned, looking over to Patch as if it was a trick question.

When the silence remained he wearily answered.  
"Klaus," he said.

"Last name?" Beaman prompted. 

Seriously, what was with these people and their refusal to give last names? Diego had been just like that for a long while too.

Klaus opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted as Vanya burst through the doors, carrying two cups and a box.

"Great. We're done now. See you," Diego said suddenly, jumping up and taking Klaus with him.

Vanya placed the things on the table with a slight smile, and in a flurry of activity all 3 people disappeared out the doors, leaving a stunned Chuck in its wake.

There was a moment of silence before Beaman spoke.

"What just happened?"

Patch shrugged her shoulders and groaned, reaching for a cup of coffee.


	3. #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #1
> 
> The person in question was an enormous, mountain of a human. His shoulders unnaturally broad and his torso so massive that his head look a little too small.
> 
> "Hello," greeted Beaman, clearly intimidated, as one should be.
> 
> The giant smiled slightly, not helping his daunting presence.  
> "I've come to collect Klaus."
> 
> "I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked.
> 
> A gigantic hand was held out.  
> "The name's Luther."
> 
> ____________________________________________

"Okay. It's the same Klaus White. Still not talking, but that doesn't matter. Diego will come for him soon enough, and you are not letting him leave without finding out exactly who he is and properly processing him," Eudora instructed sharply.

Beaman lifted an eyebrow.  
" _I_ won't let him leave? If I remember correctly, last time it was you who told Diego to just take the guy and go," he accused.

Patch waved her hand dismissively.  
"Details," she murmured, looking at the bare file before her.

She wondered if it could really even be called a file considering that there wasn't anything in it. There were only three names written, and one relationship. This had to get filled out in order for Klaus to be processed, and Patch knew that the Captain was getting suspicions of them. They could probably let him slide past with a warning this time since the guy had only consumed an unhealthy amount, but not again.  
Three times was too many.

The door creaked open, and Eudora mentally prepared herself to face Diego. She hadn't seen him since he had last come for Klaus, and would never admit it out loud, but missed his annoying face.

"Hello," greeted a deep voice that was distinctly not Diego's.  
"I'm looking for Detective Beaman and Detective Patch," the man continued.

As her eyes fell upon the figure, she couldn't help her eyebrows from shooting up. Glancing over at Beaman, she saw that his expression mirrored hers; shock.

The person in question was an enormous, mountain of a human. His shoulders unnaturally broad and his torso so massive that his head look a little too small.

"Hello," greeted Beaman, clearly intimidated, as one should be.

The giant smiled slightly, not helping his daunting presence.

"Yes. We are Patch and Beaman. How can we help?" Eudora asked.

"I've come to collect Klaus White. I understand that there's some sort of arrangement already in place," he more said than asked, setting two cups and a box down on the table before him.

Beaman's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline at this point.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" He asked.

A gigantic hand was held out.  
"The name's Luther."

"Any last name?" Eudora asked as they shook it.

"Yes. White. Klaus is my brother," he added with a smile.

"Let me guess. Adopted?" Beaman asked ruefully.

Luther chuckled and nodded.  
"That's correct."

"So I'm guessing that either your sister Vanya or Diego told you about how things have been running for the last month," Patch started, earning a slightly confused nod. "Well, we can't do that anymore. Klaus White needs to be properly processed or Detective Beaman and I will loose our jobs," she explained clearly.

Luther nodded understandingly, showing his willingness to assist.

"So, please tell me your name, your relationship with the detainee, and any other family that he has," she instructed.

She offered him a seat out of politeness, but was relieved when he declined. She doubted that the chair could handle his weight.

Luther smiled again.  
"Of course. I am Luther White. Klaus White is my brother. We have another sister, Vanya, all adopted," he said.

"Now, tell me Mr. White. Why is it that the last time your sister was here she said that Mr. Klaus had no other siblings?" Eudora questioned, focusing a suspicious glare on the man.

Luther smiled easily, schooling his face to one of slight hurt.  
"Our father and I had a falling out a few years ago, and I ended up getting disowned and sent away. So legally, I am not Klaus' or Vanya's brother, so that is why she said that." he said, earning a sorry and sympathetic look from Patch and Beaman respectively.

"I'm sorry," Eudora apologized quickly, which Luther brushed off easily.

"It's fine. I'm over it. I just came because I heard that Klaus had been having some trouble lately, so I'm going to try to see if I can talk some sense back into him," Luther said lightly.

Eudora nodded.  
"Your parents?" She questioned.

Luther shook his head.  
"The old man passed a few months ago. That's why I'm back, and I suspect that's why Klaus had been off the rails lately," he explained with a smile.

•-•

He looked at the two detectives and they were both clearly buying the story. Klaus ending up in jail had made them realize that they didn't have a cover story, so him and his siblings had convened a few days ago to carefully plan out one.

They had agreed to just let Diego go to collect Klaus, as he had been the first face. But he and Vanya were both busy, so Luther ended up having to go.

•-•

"Well Mr. White. If you would please full out this form," she said, sliding a sheet of paper over to him.

Luther nodded and obliged.

••-••

In the next half an hour Klaus was legally processed, had an actual file, and was free to go.

Luther thanked the detectives, Kalus remaining stubbornly silent, and the duo left.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Beaman turned to Patch.  
"Is it weird that the strangest out of the four of them is actually the most normal?" He laughed.

She nodded her head in agreement, laughing as well.  
"It is weird."


	4. #3

"This is the fourth time Klaus White is detained. He's still being processed, so if any of his siblings come to get him, tell them wait," Beaman instructed.

Eudora arched a brow but nodded.  
"Cool."

"I'm kinda worried this time though," Beaman said quickly.

"Why?" Patch asked.

"He actually had drugs on his person. He could end up in jail," he muttered over to her. 

Neither of them wanted to send Diego's friend to jail, but weren't sure how to avoid it either.

"Do you think we should call Diego and let him know?" She asked. "Or maybe one of his siblings?"

Beaman shook his head.  
"He'll get here soon enough. We don't need to stress him out. What if he's busy breaking the law or something," he said.

Patch fixed her partner with a glare, showing how much she didn't appreciate his poorly executed sacrasam.  
"But you're right. We don't need to stress him unnecessarily. He'll get here eventually," she agreed.

Beaman nodded, heading back into holding to see if he could wring anything out of Klaus.

Klaus had been here for nearly 12 hours, and no one had shown up yet. The drugs should be clearing his system, do hopefully he could actually start answering some questions soon.

•-•

It was almost an hour later when someone came peeping into the room. It wasn't Diego however.

"Hello," the feminine voice called.

Patch waved the woman over, confused by why she thought her features to be familiar.

"Hello. I'm Detective Patch. How can I help?" She asked, studying the woman's face.

"Oh! You're exactly who I'm looking for. I'm here for my brother Klaus White." She said cheerily.

"Excuse me?" Patch asked, earning a slightly bewildered look.

"Sorry. What is the problem Detective?" She asked, genuine concern on her features.

"I was told that there were no more siblings," Patch said suspiciously.

She didn't want to pry if it was a situation anything like the man from earlier, but the was very odd.   
It was as if no sibling wanted to mention the existence of the others, almost like they weren't sure of what they were saying.

This naturally, sparked a flicker of doubt in her mind that this whole thing could have been a lie.

She sighed heavily. Sometimes, she let her imagination get away from her. Why would they lie? They didn't have anything to hide.  
Did they?  
She shook the thoughts from her head again. She probably needed some coffee.

"Name?" Asked Patch warily.

"Allison Hargreeves," She said with a smile.

Eudora froze.  
"...The movie star?" 

Allison smiled again, this time a little more strained.  
"Yup. That's me," she said with a light laugh.

"Hmm. Can you please state your relationship to Mr. Klaus White," she asked.

"He's my brother."

Patch lifted an eyebrow, a silent question.

"A few years ago, my dad and I had a fight and I ended up getting kicked out. So that's probably why no one mentioned me," she said lightly. "I'm only back because our father died recently."

Eudora froze. Now what were the chances that the same exact thing happened to two siblings?

All of a sudden, everything seemed much too sketchy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Hargreaves. I'm going to have to request that you call one of your siblings in and I recommend that they walk with some form of ID," she said sharply. "Preferably not the other Ms. Hargreaves."

Allison furrowed her brow but nodded.

While she made a call, Patch found another phone and called Diego.

"Hello?" Came Diego's gruff voice.

"It's Patch. I need you to come by the station," she said quickly.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" He asked, voice suddenly concerned.

"Yes. Just come by as soon as you can," she said before hanging up.

There was something strange going on, and she was determined to find out what.


	5. #5

It seems like luck was on her side, because as soon as the doors were pushed open and Diego strolled in, they were opened once again and Luther White entered as well.

"Hello Diego," she greeted, looking pointedly to the chair in front of her desk. "Mr. White."

Diego eased into it slowly, like he was wary of something.

His eyes flickered over to Luther's and Allison's, confusion and worry clearly visible in both.

"Hi," he said awkwardly after some silence. "Why am I here?"

Patch remained silent for a moment before she leaned on her arms toward him.

"Because Diego. Something suspicious is happening here and I strongly recommend that you tell me what it is now before I throw you all into a jail cell," she said, voice cutting through the silence.

"Now, now Eudora. I think that's a bit much don't you?" He asked, laughing lightly.

His eyes showed his uncertainty however.

She arched a brow, daring him to test her.

He swallowed audibly, eyes darting over to the other two again.

"Why don't you tell us what you know?" Started Allison, voice soothing.

Eudora leveled her gaze onto the woman.  
"Why don't you tell me the truth?" She bit out.

Allison's gaze flicked back to Diego's then to Luther's.

So they all definitely knew eachother.

"I don't know Eudora. What do you want to know?" Diego asked, a frown marring his face.

"Well, since you asked so politely, you can start with telling me hoe you all know eachother," she instructed.

"Detective, please. We explained this already. I told you of my siblings, Klaus and Vanya," Luther said with a charming smile.

"See Mr. White, that wasn't the question."  
Patch would not be falling for any of these tricks.  
"But since were on the topic of your siblings, explain to me why Ms. Hargreeves here says that Klaus is her brother as well."

"I mentioned it before as well. My father and I had a falling out. I left. I don't believe that I'm legally related to them," Allison said, gesturing to Luther.

As Allison spoke, Eudora focused her gaze onto Luther's face.

She watched as his expression flashed to panic for just a second when he realized that they both had the same excuse. It was incredibly brief, but she had been trained in catching things like that and saw it anyways.

"Hmm. So why was Mr. White included?" She asked neutrally, waiting for her to realize the mistake the had made.

"Mr. Whi... Klaus?" Allison asked hesitantly.

Eudora raised an eyebrow. 

Their cover story desperately needed some work. And not with the details, but with the basic stuff, like having a consistent story amongst all members. At this point, they were basically turning themselves in.

"Wait.. you mean Luther?" She more asked than said.

Eudora nodded.  
"I understand that his relationship with his father, coincidentally, is exactly like yours. So exact in fact, that it almost sounds like you're both reading from the same script. But that's not important. What I wanted to know was why he was included in the family album, but you weren't," Patch said lazily, letting the guilt play on the 'family'before her.

"I-I I don't know," Allison stuttered, looking awfully uncomfortable.

Her gaze made its way over to Luther's, where his expression mirrored hers.   
They had been caught.

 

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in walked a rather annoyed looking teenager, dressed in an unfamiliar school uniform, accompanied by none other than Vanya Hargreeves. 

Who the child was, she didn't know, but Vanya Hargreeves was here. This wasn't planned, but Eudora could make it work.

"Hi. Did you really need all of these idiots to get Klaus out of jail? Seriously?" The teenager spoke first, dismissing Patch with the barest of glances, his eyes taking in the scene before him judgmentally.

Diego shifted uncomfortably, speaking for the first time since she had started really asking the questions.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, voice strained but still gruff.

The boy glanced over at Diego, taking in the way he was sitting like a schoolboy in trouble, and visibly dismissed the question as well.

Diego's gaze shifted to Vanya's.  
"Why did you bring him here?" He asked her angrily.

The tiny lady took a step back, obviously wanting to be anywhere else, before swallowing audibly and answering.

"He demanded that I bring him. I know what you said, but he threatened to just jump or drive himself here. And I didn't want him getting into trouble for underaged driving, and I was hoping that the drive would give you guys enough time to get Klaus out..." she rushed out, voice trailing off hesitantly as her eyes flicked about the room.

"Well we're clearly not done. You guys should leave now," Luther spoke suddenly, voice commanding, causing Vanya to flinch back and the teenager to roll his eyes.

Eudora knew that now would be the right time to interrupt this little reunion.

"No no. It's quite alright. I actually have some questions. Miss Vanya, you've come at the most opportune of times," Eudora said lightly.

Vanya's eyes widened as her gaze flicked between Diego's and Patch's. Common sense finally won out and she obeyed the police officer.

"Hold up. Can I get Klaus and leave now?" The teenager asked boldly, stepping up to her desk.   
The request sounded like a demand, but Eudora chose to ignore that little detail.

Eudora cocked an eyebrow. This was a rather unique child. Whose he was, she couldn't tell. He seemed too young to be another sibling however.

"I'm sorry," she said without any remorse. "But it seems like I cannot allow that," she said, giving him a tight lipped smile.

The teenager pursed his lips in a manner that cleary stated that he was accustomed to getting whatever he wanted.  
"Hmm," he hummed in a way that made Eudora feel scrutinized.

Just like that, Patch decided that she didn't like this child.

She offered him another close-mouthed smile and motioned to a chair, which he refused.

Turning her attention back to the crowd of adults, she thought back to where they had been interrupted.

"Oh yes. Miss Allison. You were just about to tell me what went wrong with your story," she said with a smirk.

There was a bark of laughter to her right, and it had clearly originated from the boy if the dirty looks sent his way was anything to go by.

Suddenly, Patch couldn't decide whether or not she liked the teen.

"Wait... You know?" Vanya asked quietly, brows furrowed in confusion.

That one question confirmed any doubts she previously had. Leaning back in her chair, Patch crossed her arms with a satisfied smile.

And by the looks Vanya was now receiving, the rest of them had realized that too.

"Good job Van," came a smug voice from the side.

The boy again. A little out of place or not, he had a sense of humor and absolutely no pity for any of the adults in this room. 

So with that, Patch concluded that she could tolerate the child.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" She asked the teenager, his sharp eyes snapping to her.

He smirked, getting up from his seat and strolling over to her desk, holding out his hand.  
"The name's Five," he said, grasping her hand tightly, almost uncomfortably.

Eudora furrowed her brow.  
"The number?" She questioned.

The boy, Five, smirked almost annoyedly before nodding silently and turning away.

Diego suddenly sighed heavily, shoulders dropping, looking aged.

A pang of guilt ran through Patch, before she quickly brushed it away. He had the chance to tell her the truth from the beginning, but chose not to. He had to deal with his decisions now.

"Well, you see-" "I can't take it. I give up. He's insane!" Beaman suddenly bellowed, bursting into the room, cutting of Diego and startling everybody.

"What are you talking about?" She asked exasperatedly.

As soon as she was about to get a confession it was interrupted, again.

Beaman brushed past everyone, collapsing behind his desk.  
"That Klaus guy. He's ranting and raving and I can't calm him down!" He all but shrieked.

Eudora didn't miss the way everyone tensed, even the teenager, at that statement. However, no one looked quite as strained as Diego did right at that moment.

"Can I go see him?" Was what came out of his mouth, causing Eudora to level him with a gaze.

But instead of backing down, he stared at her, eyes pleading.

"Please. He could hurt himself," Diego begged. 

Begging was something he never did in all her years of knowing him. Nagging, yes. Cutting a deal, yes. But never begging.   
But now he had done it twice, and both times had been related to Klaus White.   
It really made her wonder.

Feeling her resolve crumble, Patch glanced at Beaman who nodded quickly.

She looked back at Diego before weighing and motioning for him to follow her to holding.

"Find out their story," Eudora instructed Beaman, gesturing to the group sitting silently.

He nodded and mumbled confirmation just before she rounded the corner with Diego.


	6. #4

They moved in silence right up until the were outside Klaus' cell.

Beaman had said that he had been screaming and thrashing, but now the man sat curled up in the corner of the cell, back against the bars and his head buried in his knees. 

He looked more like a scared schoolboy than a raving madman.

Silently Diego sat on the ground cross legged, just where Klaus was, the bars separating them.

"Klaus?" He murmured softly, hands reaching out but not touching the other man.

When he recieved no response, he called the man once again, slightly louder.

He at least stirred this time.   
Eudora wasn't sure what that meant but clearly Diego did as he reached out and wrapped his hand around the other's shoulder.

"It's okay," he murmured softly, voice softening even more as he shifted closer.

The man behind the bars heaved in a harsh, rattling breath that sounded painful.

Clearly Diego agreed as his face twisted into grimace, and he moved closer so that his knees were now pressed against the bars.

"It's alright Klaus. I'm here," he murmured, never removing his hand from Klaus' shoulder.

There was another painful inhale before his head shifted upwards slightly.  
"Diego?" He called softly.

So quiet that Eudora thought that she had imagined it.

Diego nodded, relief flashing across his face as the sound of his voice. This was obviously not the first time this had happened but clearly, in the past, there had been a time when Klaus had not recognized him.

"Yeah. I'm here," Diego murmured out.

"Make them go away. Please," he begged just as softly, but his voice desperate.

Diego's face contorted to one of pain.

Patch decided that she didn't like that, moving forward to help. 

Eudora gently tapped him on the shoulder, gesturing around to the empty room.

He looked at her for a moment, suddenly remembering that she was there, and shook his head at her before refocusing onto Klaus.

"I can't get rid of them Klaus. And you know it. But you can," Diego said gently.

Get rid of who?   
She was certain that the entire holding area was empty.  
And how was Klaus supposed to get rid of anybody in his current state?  
She doubted that he could even stand on his own.

Klaus breathed shakily again, and shook his head no.  
"I can't. They're too loud," he groaned out.  
"Ignore it," Diego whispered suddenly, voice fierce.

Klaus shook his head no again, this time more forcefully.  
But Diego clearly didn't accept that as his grip on the fragile looking man tightened. 

Eudora would be lying if she said that she wasn't worried for both men on the floor right now.

"Diego I c-" "Yes you can! You've done it before!"

Diego was shouting, and with the fragile state Klaus was currently in, she didn't really think that that was a good idea. Nevertheless, she trusted Diego and remained silent.

Diego's grip tightened on Klaus as he pushed himself up onto his knees.  
"Kla-!"  
Clang!

Klaus had tossed his head back, banging it loudly and undoubtedly painfully against the bars of the cell.

Diego went silent, falling back onto his feet in surprise, eyes filled with worry as he stared at the back of Klaus' head.

Eudora's expression was similar. She startled backwards in surprise, but her eyes were blown open in disbelief.

Disbelief because Klaus was sitting in a cell, head leaned against the bars, fists clenched, eyes squeezed shut, and most definitely glowing blue.

Her mouth gaped open, the words struggling to come out, when Diego flashed her a stern glare that made her snap her jaw shut with an audible click.

Bad time; she could understand that.

Silence reigned in the room, quiet enought that you could hear a pin drop. 

Diego gently shifted his hand from Klaus' shoulder to the back of his head, slowly running his fingers through the tangled curls. 

The action had an immediate and obvious effect on Klaus, as his form relaxed considerably, hunched shoulders dropping and his breathing steadying.

Still, neither said anything.

They remained like that for a couple more minutes, Patch silently taking a step back to give the duo some space.

Whatever was going on. She definitely shouldn't be witnessing it, and felt guilty for not leaving sooner. However, she didn't want to leave now and disrupt the atmosphere in the room by letting in the noises from outside. So she stood mutely by the side, eyes glued to the scene that unfolded before her.

After what felt like eternity, Klaus finally leaned away from the bars and Diego let his hand drop to his side.

Klaus' breathing was steady, but his skin was covered in a sheen of sweat, so much that a few pieces of hair lay flat againt his forehead.

Diego smiled at the man, patting him gently on his shoulder.  
"Better now?" He asked quietly.

Klaus grimaced but nodded slowly, causing Diego's grin to widen.

He remained in that position for a couple more seconds before pushing himself to his feet, dusting off his clothes.

He offered a wary smile to Eudora, but otherwise said nothing as he made his way back to the rest of the group, Patch trailing behind.

As soon as he turned the corner Vanya was on him.  
"Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay. Is he hurt? Are you hurt? Is he seeing them? Is he going to be okay? Should I go see him? When is he getting out? Should we take him to the hospital?" She gushed, not stopping to breathe.

Diego tiredly brought up a hand, effectively silencing her as she stared at him with large eyes.

"He's okay," Diego said softly, eyes shifting to the other people in the room.

"Great. So when can we have him?" Questioned the teenager who sat in the same place as he did before.

"You need to understand. He is being charged with posession. He could end up serving time," Beaman said in a tone that clearly said that he had already explained this.

However, Diego obviously had not known as he jerked when he heard the news, swiveling to face Beaman.

"Posession?" He asked, voice strained.

Beaman cocked his head slightly in confusion, but nodded his head.

Diego sighed heavily, dropping in his still vacant chair.

"I'm getting too old for this," he mumbled, but still loud enough for everyone to hear 

The teenager snorted loudly, seeming to find this all very amusing.

"You think you're feeling old?" He laughed maniacally. "Try actually being old but still 13," he said sourly, any trace of humor dropping in a split second.

Eudora furrowed her brow, not quite sure what was happening.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" She asked the teenager, his sharp eyes snapping to her, unnerving after what she had just witnessed.

She was getting annoyed of both his gaze and her constant state of confusion.

He smirked.  
"I'm 60 years old," he stated simply, getting up and moving closer to her desk.

Eudora furrowed her brow.  
"What?"

Beaman touched her elbow gently, pulling her attention away from the boy.

He shook his head slightly, a silent warning to not get into that conversatuon with the teen.

After seeing a person glow just a few minutes ago, she wasn't ready to jump into any confusing and pointless conversations.

Waving her hand at the smirking boy, Five, she refocused onto the mismatched bunch before her.

"Anybody going to tell me what's happening?"

Diego sighed again, slouching down into his seat. Okay, so not him.

"You won't believe us," Allison said quietly, eyes focused onto the ground.

"Try me," she dared.

At this point, she doubted that anything could really surprise her.


	7. Detective Patch

It turns out that she was wrong.  
Something could still surprise her.

Like the fact that Diego had been lying about who he was since she had first met him.  
Or the fact that the 13 year old boy was actually nearly 60.  
Or that all of these people before her were somehow related.  
Or that Luther had been living on the moon for 4 years.

That almost seemed normal in comparison.

Or maybe what had actually surprised her was that these were all 'The Umbrella Academy' kids.

 

She had grown up on the tales of The Umbrella Academy and all the children that lived there. She had been around their same age and had always wished that she would someday get powers like they did, and would be able to save people too. 

When that inevitably didn't happen and little Eudora had to grow up, she realized that she didnt need powers to help people and decided to do exactly what she had always wanted.

She wanted to help people, and since she couldn't be a superhero she chose the next best thing, and so became a police officer. 

So meeting them now, like this, especially since she had one of them in a cell, she was understandably shocked.

"So that's it," said Luther concluded quietly, eyes focused onto her face.

All of them were staring at her, all except Diego. And she was secretly glad because she wasn't sure how to handle that he had been lying to her after all this time. Especially after how close they had gotten.

"Well. That was something," she said, fingers gripping the side of her desk.

Beaman hummed from beside her, agreeing. 

"So is that why you guys are trying to keep Klaus out of jail? Because of the ghosts?" She asked quietly.

They glanced at eachother, everyone remaining silent before their gaze landed on a still brooding Diego.

At the extended silence Diego's eyes flickered up and around, finally meeting hers.

His jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth, but nodded silently.

Eudora momentarily wondered if he had ever planned on telling her the truth.

She shook her head slightly, clearing her thoughts. She would worry about that later. Now she had to help the slightly guilty looking superheroes who sat meekly before her.

Gesturing to Beaman, she pointed to an adjacent room where they could speak in private.

He quickly got up with her and allowed the door to swing closed behind him before speaking.

"So what are we gonna do? He asked her.

She shrugged.  
"Do you thunk we should let Klaus out?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of do, because now that I understand him slightly better, I see why hanging around here can drive him crazy," he said with a sigh.

Eudora nodded in agreement.  
"But how? The captain is already breathing down our necks."

Beaman nodded glumly and they lapsed into silence.

Suddenly, Beaman snapped his fingers and loudly announced "I got it!"

Eudora raised a brow at his outburst but remained quiet, allowing him to explain. 

"There's a possiblily, and it's the only way that I can think of, but there's a chance that we can drop all charges on the offended once he agrees, and actually goes to, rehabilitation," Beaman said.

Eudora frowned.  
"But it's like his fourth offence," she said.

Beaman grinned.  
"Not technically. We've only processed him once, and that wasn't even him. So technically it's his first offence," he said smugly.

"You are aware that impersonation and lying to a federal officer is also something that we can charge all of them with right?" She asked.

Beaman rolled his eyes at her, but raised a questioning eyebrow.

She met his gaze for a moment before relenting with a sigh.  
"Okay. But you have to be the one to create the files for all of them. And to explain that he has to go to rehab," she muttered sourly.

Beaman grimaced but nodded.  
"Okay. I sure hope they appreciate what I'm doing for them," he murmured to himself. "And how much time I'm giving up for them."

With a slight smile his way Patch led the way back out, taking a seat at her desk before meeting any eyes.

"So, Beaman has something to tell you," she announced, turning to face him like everyone else.

He glared at her briefly before quickly launching into the terms and conditions of getting Klaus out of jail.

 

Diego had been quick to accept the alternative, his eyes and posture showing his relief.

Vanya had been a close second, also clearly relieved.

Then Allison had warmed up to it as well.

Everyone was on board, everyone except Luther.

He hadn't been taken on the idea that Klaus would actually attend rehab. 

He didn't want Klaus to go to jail, but was absolutely convinced that his brother would not do what he had to to hold up his end of the deal.

 

A part of Eudora had wanted to smack him and tell him to just lie and accept it. But she knew her place, and the look on Diego's face told her that he was thinking the exact same thing.

 

Five, meanwhile, had been sat in the corner quietly, eyes studying but not speaking. 

When Luther had continued to insist that Klaus wouldn't do what he was supposed to, the boy had stood up abruptly, slamming his chair into the wall.

The sound startled everyone, and all eyes were focused onto the short figure.

"Luther!" He started, annoyance clear in his voice. "Shut up and say thank you. And for f*cks sake, have a little more faith in Klaus. He'll go to rehab," he said angrily, his voice filling with venom as he spoke.

He really did sound like an angry grandpa for a second as well which, as a matter of fact, as absolutely terrifying.

Luther blinked at the teenager, cleary not used to being scolded.

When the glare he was recieving intensified however, and the large man nodded jerkily.

Like a scolded toddler he did exactly as told, thanking the detectives for their efforts.

Eudora smiled slightly, standing up and motioning for any for them to come with her.

She sent a grin to Beaman, who groaned. Pulling out a folder from his draw, he started to create files for all the people in the room.

Without checking to see who was following her, she walked over to Klaus.

Grabbing the keys off the abandoned desk she unlocked the gate, sliding it open. 

Klaus who had been seated on the bench had his eyes focused onto her, their light colouring making her feel like he was staring into her soul.

When she opened the gate he hadn't moved an inch, still in his pose of hands holding the edge of the bench on either side of him, body slightly leaned forward. 

She stepped aside, and only then did his gaze flick to the person that had come with her.

Glancing around as well, she saw that it was none other than Five.

There was a slight spark of disappointment that it wasn't Diego, but she knew that now wasn't the time. When she got home she would stress about Diego. She might even call him to yell at him.

She allowed a small smile onto her face.   
That sounded good.   
She would do that.

 

Refocusing her attention back onto Five, she watched as the teen entered the cell, making his way over to his brother.

He sat next to him, remaining silent for a bit.

"You're being released, but there's a condition," he started. "You have to go to rehab."

Five hadn't struck her as one to beat around the bush, and he was clearly not going to disappoint.

Klaus' gaze flicked over to her before refocusing onto Five. 

"I'm being let go?" He asked.

His voice was soft and strangely soothing, and Patch realized that this was the first time that she had actually heard his voice used in a normal conversation. Not shrieking, or yelling, or pleading, or babbling, and definitely not muffled by drugs.   
Normal and calm.

She decided that she preferred this over all others, especially over the drunken slur he used most of the time.

Five nodded, resting a hand on Kalus' shoulder.

"Why?" He asked, gaze shifting to hers again.

"Because your siblings asked nicely," she said with a small smile.

She was graced with a slight grin in return, and counted that as a win.

"But you'll have to go to rehab Klaus," Five repeated, wearily noticing the grin that remained on his face.

Klaus nodded eagerly.

"You're okay with that?" Five asked voice confused.

Klaus waved his hand dismissively, jumping to his feet.  
"I've been into rehab too many times for me to count. One more is nothing," he laughed off.

Eudora frowned, not exactly pleased that Klaus would continue to abuse whatever illegal substances he liked to.

Klaus seemed to pick up on that and quickly jumped to his own defense.  
"I'm definitely gonna go to rehab though. I don't wanna be back in here," he said reassuringly, looking around the cell and shuddering slightly.

She nodded with a sigh, moving so Five and Klaus could pass through.

The duo walked ahead of Eudora, Klaus with a happy skip in his step like a child, and Five dragging his feet like an elderly.

Eudora shook his head, hiding the slight smile that threatened to show at their contrasting actions.

 

As they entered the room once again, for what felt like the millionth time today, no one was sitting. 

The Luther stood close to the odors, eager to get out. Allison stood beside him, eyes trained towards Kalus.

All while Diego and Vanya basaically pounced in Klaus as he strolled out.

"How do you feel?" Vanya asked him, cupping his face.

Patch got the feeling like she shouldn't listen in again, but at this point she knew so much that this shouldn't matter.

"I've been better," he mumbled back, giving a slight smile.

Her eyes refocused onto Klaus, properly taking in his appearance for the first time. His smile, while present, was tired and his eyes bloodshot. His hands shook, so much so that he had to clench them to ease it, and his gaze flickered about, like he was seeing something noone else was. And knowing who he actually was now, Eudora didn't doubt that he was indeed seeing just that.

Eudora suddenly realized that Klaus was definitely not okay.

"Okay. All of you out before I change my mind," she announced loudly.

Gazes snapped to her, and movement stilled as they gauged if she was joking or not. After a moment of silence, steps toward the door were made, accompanied with a few mumbled goodbyes as the Hargreeves, thankfully, did exactly as she asked.

They filtered out, all except Diego, who motioned for her to speak in private.

She briefly argued with herself on what to do before relenting and closing the doors behind her.

As he opened his mouth to speak, she held her hand, silencing him.

"I'm not in the mood for any excused Diego, so if that's what you're here to do then I recommend that you leave now," she said gruffly, glaring at him.

Diego looked taken aback for a moment, not sure what to say now.  
Patch watched him struggle for a moment with a hint of satisfaction.

Diego cleared his throat, steeling his nerves.

"I understand that you're upset with me Eudora, but give me a chance to make it up to you. Please," he pleaded.

Eudora furrowed her eyebrows.   
Did she want to give Diego another chance?

She would be lying if she said that she wanted him out if her life forever.

"Please," Diego begged. "One chance. Have dinner with me tomorrow at Joe's. And after that if you decide that you still hate me forever and you never want to see my face again, then I understand," he said softly, looking like a kicked puppy.

Eudora sighed heavily   
"For the last time Diego. It's Detective Patch. Not Eudora. And if you're late tomorrow, even by a minute...," she trailed off, the threat remaining unspoken.

However, Diego's eyes lit up, his mouth curling into a smile.

"Shut up. Leave. Go take care of your brother," she ordered gruffly, knowing fully well that he hadn't spoken.

Diego nodded enthusiastically, giving a mock salute before quickly making his way out.

With a sigh and a slight smile, she made her way back to her desk and a grinning Beaman.

"I knew you had it bad," he teased.

"Shut up," she muttered harshly, violently opening the file on her desk.

"It's so obvious," he continued, laughing. "You've got it real bad."

"Shut Up!" She all but shouted again, only causing more laughter.

She sat angrily at her desk, arms crossed and kind reeling.

She was not that easy of a book to read.


End file.
